User blog:Fantasy Detective/Hermes Training! Rocky Paradise Island!
Narrator: Hermes decided to leave the Espadas for a year and go into intense training to make himself stronger. Momo told Hermes about the offer Vice Admiral Masao gave him; the offer was that Masao asked Hermes to train with him for a year. Hermes was surprised by the offer, but he agreed. Muramasa: *reading the note* ... He left... ---- Narrator: Hermes sneaked out at night when the rest of the crew was sleeping. Momo had a small boat for them prepared. They took the boat and sailed the sea. Hermes finally got to have some time with his girlfriend, he was over joyed that they finally met again. They sailed a small distance until they reached a Marine Warship that was waiting for them. Masao: I knew you would come... Hermes: *climping on the Marine ship* ... Yo. Momo: *following* I brought him, Masao. *smiles* (Momo's description: Momo is a short, slim girl. She has pink, extraordinary long hair. Her breats are small. She has a few freckles on her cheeks. She wears a Marine outfit and a Marine hat.) Masao: Good thing you were able to convince him. Now, I will ask you to leave us Momo. Momo: ... Huh?!! Masao: Me and Hermes will train alone, you will only spoil him and wont help him concentrate. Momo: *teary eyes* B-but... we just had our reunion... Hermes: ... Dude... Momo: Please let me stay! It's been along time since Hermes and I talked... Please Vi- Masao: LEAVE! *Momo fell silent. Masao: *shadowed eyes* ... You can say your good byes; Hermes may not come back after all. *Masao walked away. Momo: Hermes, take care. Hermes: I will dude. Momo: And stop calling me dude. Hermes: Sorry... *They both stood there silent for a few moments. Hermes: I wanted to say this... from a long time... Momo, I- I am VERY VERY sorry. *Hermes looked really apologetic. Hermes: I am so sorry... I know I left all of a sudden. Niku told me you were sad.. but... Momo: *with a small smile*... I know you didn't betray us, I believe you Hermes. Whatever made you leave us must have been really important. Hermes: is too kind... I cant take it... I know she is still sad about it Thanks, Momo. I really love you! *Momo looked like she was about to cry. Momo: *crying* Masao-san... said you wont be ba... Hermes: Don't worry dude, I will be back. *Momo was still depressed. Hermes: You know I am strong! Momo: ... No you are not. Hermes: CANT YOU JUST PLAY ALONG HERE?! I AM TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC! Momo: *smiles* I love you when you try to look romantic. *with a :3 face* *Hermes leaned and kissed Momo full on the lips. *They both stood there, kissing, for what looked like an hour. Hermes put his hands around her waist. Momo put her hands on his chest. They were leaning and kissing non-stop. Hermes: *finally releasing her since he wanted to breathe* Momo... Momo: *still putting her hands on his chest* That was a good good bye. Hermes: Uh.. I guess, dude. I will really miss you Momo. *smiles* Momo: I cant believe that we have to leave each others again after our reunion. Hermes: Don't worry, we will meet again. *grins* Lighten up dude! *Hermes poked her gently. *Momo gave Hermes a big smile. She then jumped on her small boat and left. Hermes: ... She is really cute. Narrator: Hermes loved Momo more than anything. She is the only one he loved so deeply after his mother's death. ---- Narrator: The Marine Warship arrived at Rocky Paradise Island.The island was very close to the Marine HQ. It was a big island crowded with huge mountains and rugged roads. There were deep holes in the ground of the island, these holes lead directly to the sea. Masao: Here we are, Rocky Paradise Island! *Hermes was trembling in fear. Hermes: *sweat dropping and knees shaking* Du-duuuudeeee! We were so close to the Marine HQ I thought you was going to hand me in! Masao: It was very naive of you to trust me... after all, I am a Marine officer. Hermes: was I so stupid not to doubt this! W-well... here we are and you didn't hand me in! *nervous grin* *Hermes and Masao jumped off board on Rocky Paradise Island. Masao then gave the Marine Warship the order to leave. Hermes: Oi! How are we going to get back!! Masao: I will contact them with the Mini Den Den Mushi I have *taking it out of his pocket* when your training is over. Hermes: And how are we going to get food. Masao: We hunt it, wimp! Hermes: ............... Why? Masao: Huh? Hermes: Why dude? Why did you offer to train me... you were just about to slaughter me and the rest of my crew a few hours ago, now you are offering me a hand? And I am certain this is not a trap now. Masao: ... Yes Hermes. I, a Marine Vice-Admiral, will train a low ranked pirate such as yourself... And wont hand you in. Hermes: WHY, DAMMIT?! Masao: Because... Apollo asked me too. *Hermes was utterly shocked. Hermes: *wide eyes* ..... F-father! Masao: Yes. You know your father is an infamous pirate. Me and him have some kind of a relationship... even before I saw you joining the Marines. Hermes: ... Will you please explain, dude? Masao: I was going after your father... trying to catch him. However, your father was too strong; I was easily defeated. A strong rivalry between him and I was created, and I was chasing after him for a long time. When I first saw you in the Marines and learned your name, I knew you were his son; only people from Olympia Island use such names, and your father told me about your name once before. I was certain about you being his son after talking to you for the first time. Hermes: Huh? Is father similar to me? Masao: Just recently, I met your father... Hermes: HUH?! WHERE?! I AM IN SEARCH FOR HIM! Masao: I cant tell you that. Hermes: WHAT?! Masao: I told Apollo everything about you. I also told him how weak and pathetic you are. He asked me to train you, saying that you have potential. Of course, I never took that seriously... until today. Hermes: ... I don't get it. Masao: When you used Kenbunshoku Haki today, and was able to injure me... I was surprised. You are the only one in my students who have shown signs of Haki... I was impressed, and decided to do as your father said. Hermes: Wow... Masao: [Apollo didn't really give me choices... it was a direct order. Hermes: My father is respected by even Masao! .... That bastard! I am gonna kill him when I see him to show him what he did to my mother! JUST YOU WAIT! Narrator: It seems Masao and Apollo weren't only rivals, but they shared a special bond too. A bond that can make a pirate trust a Marine officer on his own son. ----- Hermes: By the way, I started to see a bit better after taking Lixis' medicine; but I still cant really shoot at targets or anything. Masao: You will spend a year here... blind. *Masao removed Hermes' headband and folded Hermes' eyes with it. Hermes: .... I cant see. Masao: Yes... if you were able to complete your training blind, you will be rewarded. Hermes: But how am I going to train like that, dude?! Masao: By using Kenbunshoku Haki. In a year, I will train your physical body, Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, Snipership skills, and Devil Fruit powers. This will be a long and hard training... If you wont drop your wimpy actions, you wont survive a day here. *Hermes tried to walk around. *Hermes fell from one of the holes in the ground. He was able to grab on a small rock. Hermes: ... Dammit, this is gonna be hard. Narrator: And this was how Hermes trained for 9 months. The small rocks was his targets in shooting, patrolling the island was his task as a blind Sniper, and dodging Masao's powerful attack to increase his agility. ----- Month 9 *Hermes was sitting on the ground, playing with the Materia Stone he got from the cave. Masao: You are doing very good, your training is almost over. Hermes: ... Yeah. Dude, even if I can walk around, I still cant really see. This isn't good since i like being able to stare at Momo's giant hips. Masao: You are asking for too much... you just got yourself a Materia Stone. Hermes: But still, I still need to do something about my eyes. Masao: *sigh* ... You know who made my Gunblade? Hermes: Doctor Vegapunk, you told me countless times, dude. *with a -_- face* Masao: Yes... Vegapunk is on good terms with me. A lot of experiments were done on me by him since I am the Perfect Soldier project in the Marines. He is the head of the Marine's Science Department, which isn't too far from here. Hermes: .... What are you trying to say? Masao: I can ask him for some inventions... Hermes: ... THAT WOULD BE GREAT! AHA! AWESOME! And while you are at it, ask him for a few mechanical parts. I lost another gun two months ago. Now, i only have two guns left with me, and this isn't my style! I will create brand new awesome guns, dude! But I need to be able to see in order to do that.... Masao: Very well then, off I go. never expected that he would be able to handle the training here... I still cant believe that he passed all of those trails. This kid really is Apollo's son Narrator: And this was how Hermes training worked. After 12 months, Hermes' training was done and Masao' Warship sailed him to the island he promised to meet his nakamas there a year ago. Category:Blog posts